


Beautiful

by mormarninja1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: All characters are age appropriate, Crossdressing, Day 21, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Kinktober Day 21 - CrossdressingThere was a moment of silence before Mephiles spoke in a rich and loving tone. “Silver, your beautiful~”(Crossdressing actually wasn’t on the list but I didn’t like the original prompt for today and decided to change it a little)
Relationships: Mephiles the Dark/Silver the Hedgehog
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946821
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using @Flowerdicks_ on Twitters Kinktober prompts so please go check them out!

The black dress fit him perfectly, hugging his slender frame nicely and showing off his long legs along with his teal markings that traveled up both his arms and legs. The hem had a black lace frill going around it and he could see the intricate lace work as he ran his fingers over it, he had never owned such beautifully crafted clothing, he actually had no intention of ever telling anyone his want to try dresses and other more effeminate clothes on in private.   
He finally had decided to tell his secret to the one person he felt like he could really trust in his life, Mephiles, and only minutes after he had shared one of his deepest secrets Mephiles had conjured the dress out of smoke and offered it to him to try on.

Silver couldn’t believe it, he had confessed his secret and was met with not just love and acceptance but also encouragement from the one person he truly needed to hear it from.   
He took a breath to calm his racing heart as he walked back into the room he had left his otherworldly lover in, his glowing green eyes on him the moment he walked in.

There was a moment of silence before Mephiles spoke in a rich and loving tone. “Silver, your beautiful~” 

Silver could feel his cheeks flush and he started to play with the lace hem out of nerves. “...y-you think so?” Mephiles had walked up to him and waved his hand to summon smoke the same way he did when he created the dress. “Yes~ And with a few more little details you will be the most beautiful mobian I’v ever seen~” The smoke grew and slowly started to consume Silver’s legs and as it left lace thigh high stockings were in its place, his arms were next to be consumed by darkness and once again as the smoke left lace gloves were now in its place. 

Silver had seen the power of Mephiles before but he had no idea he could create clothing at will, or that they would all be this beautifully designed. He was so caught up in looking over the lace gloves and stockings he didn’t notice his lover create a pair of black high heels until his dark lover was down on one knee. “May I~?” Silver was awestruck as he nodded and lifted one foot off the floor for Mephiles to take into his hands as he slid the heel on, another perfect fit. Mephiles stroked up the stocking covered leg and kissed the knee before letting go to move to the other foot, as he slid the second heel on he kissed his way up Silver’s leg from knee to the hem of the dress. “You are stunning~” He left a trail of kisses from the hem of the dress up to Silver’s exposed shoulder. “So radiant~” Kissing over the soft fur on his neck. “So beautiful~” His lips slid onto Silver’s with practiced ease, and as the soft and passionate kiss began Silver couldn’t believe his heart could be filled with this much joy and love. 

Silver was left breathless as the kiss ended, his hands balled into his lovers chest fur to try and keep him close. Mephiles has no intention of leaving his ivory lover now, not after he had gotten all dressed up for him.   
Mephiles’s hands roamed Silver’s body, feeling the way he trembled and leaned into every touch, feeling the smooth fabric he had created just for his lovers body. His hands had come to rest at the lace hem on the dress. “I don’t want you to take it off!” Silver had said in a panic, he wanted to wear the dress for as long as possible and had worried they Mephiles may take it away now. 

A small laugh left his dark lover and his glowing green eyes showed his amusement. “I have no intention of taking this off of you~” His dark fingers sliding under the lace to rub over ivory thighs. “I just need to…lift it a little~” He started to pull the dress up, slowly revealing Silver’s hardening cock, once the dress was pulled up to his hips Mephiles to a step back to admire the view. 

“Your so beautiful~” Silver shivered as the cool air of the room became more apparent, his cock standing at attention, his back pressed to the wall, his cheeks flushed and his eyes never leaving Mephiles’s. “Do you really think I'm beautiful?” His voice was a whisper, a little part of him couldn’t believe that he was anywhere near beautiful, but hearing such sweet words made him feel invincible and he craved to hear more.

Mephiles returns to Silver’s body, his hand taking Silver’s cock into it and squeezing softly, the moan of kneed that left his lovers soft lips encouraged him to start stroking. “Yes~! You are the most beautiful mobian-No! The most beautiful being I have ever come across in all my years of existence~” His lips found the soft fur of Silver’s neck once again and began to kiss and lick over it, his hand keeping a strong and fast pace as he stroked Silver’s cock.

Silver whined at both the touch of his lover's hand and the words leaving his lover's mouth, he clung to Mephiles to steady himself and pull him closer, his head tilted to let Mephiles kiss and lick more of his neck, his eyes fluttering shut as he moaned out Mephiles’s name. The darker being took more of the neck that had been offered to him and froze as he made a realisation. “I forgot to give you jewellery! Oh Silvy forgive me!” His hand didn’t stop as he kissed Silver’s lips once more. “I will give you jewels that no other could ever dream of possessing~” He trails kisses over Silver’s cheeks. “They will shine against your fur~” Trailing kisses back down to his neck “You will have jewels I swear it~!” Sucking a hickey under ivory fur and listening to the moans and cries of bliss that left Silver’s lips.

Silver couldn’t take much more, the dress, the acceptance, the love, every word that left Mephiles’s mouth, it was all so perfect and he couldn’t control himself as he came into Mephiles’s and crying out of bliss and overstimulation. His body shook and the heels under him made him feel so unsteady all of a sudden, he worried he may fall, but his dark lover had him up in his arms before he could even blink. “Your all right my love~” He started carrying Silver to the bedroom. “I think we should relocate ourselves to the bedroom, yes?” Silver could only nod as he cuddles into Mephiles’s neck. “...will the dress vanish?” He prayed it wouldn’t, he wanted to keep in forever if he could. “No, it’s yours now~ Along with everything else I will give you~” Silver felt a rush of happiness fill him once again, he had been accepted and loved by the one person he needed in his life, his otherworldly lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m hoping to keep these short so I can get through everyday of Kinktober!  
> Very day has a different Sonic ship (some will make two appearances) so if you wanna read more please follow me!
> 
> And if you see and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know with a comment!


End file.
